ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Taikerou Mana
Taikerou Mana, known more commonly by Tai by his friends, is the best friend and Duel rival of Skyler Gailson in the fan fiction "Yu-Gi-Oh! CD". Taikerou doesn't often talk about his past, however he seems to have a wealth of personal experience from his life that he passes on to the people he Duels. It is well known around the school that he is perhaps one of the best Duelists at the academy, even though only a few have actually seen him Duel other than Skyler. Taikerou's first name has no clear meaning. It can be said that his nickname, Tai, refers to the practice of Tai chi chuan, which is a martial arts style that teaches its user to develop inner focus and how to keep a calm mind. This is a reflection of Taikerou overall attitude a mannerisms: always calm and focused. His last name, Mana, is a supernatural force believed to dwell in a person or sacred object. Character design Taikerou's design is based of a character from an RPG that Alex Gailson used to play. His hair is jet black and straight, with bangs that are usually seen covering half of his face. Taikerou's taste in fashion has led him to be called an 'emo', as seen in Episode 4 when Kira makes fun of him. He wears a Ra Yellow jacket that he never buttons up with a black undershirt. Although it is school policy to use an Academy-Issued Duel Disk, Tai uses a Duel Staff of his own design. When the staff is placed on its holster, it transforms into a perfect Duel Disk. Biography So far in the series, little has been revealed about Taikerou's past. His mother and father divorced when he was 10, leaving the young Taikerou to be raised by his mother. He has the forth highest GPA at the academy and is the second best Duelist in the school. When Skyler Gailson came to the academy, Tai was the first person to introduce himself to Skyler, giving him the advice to join Ra Yellow if he won his Entrance Duel. After Episode 1, the two become close friends as well as intense Duel Rivals. Skyler admits to the fact that although the two practice Duel almost every night, he has only beaten Taikerou once, through ‘pure luck’ as he put it. Taikerou, himself, rarely Duels out in the open, taking all of his Duel Exams in private with his instructors. Personality From the very beginning of the series, Taikerou has always been a fairly friendly person, making friends with Skyler the very first day. Despite his somewhat Goth-looking exterior, Tai is rarely down on himself and has somewhat of an optimistic outlook on life. In many ways, Skyler sees him as an older brother, or teacher. At the same time, however, the darker side of Taikerou will appear in response to annoying situations. He also frequently carries around and camera and a stack of photos with him everywhere he goes. On the photos are pictures of every student who attend the school, along with famous Duelist from all over the world. When asked where he gets all the photos, some of which look extremely private, he merely stated that he had his sources with an innocent smile. Again, in Episode 8 we see a glimpse of Taikerou’s dark side as he states that he will ‘persuade’ someone to give up their spot in the Tournament, causing the concerned Kira run after him to make sure he wouldn’t hurt someone. Deck Season 1 Taikerou Mana uses a variety of and cards in his Deck, most of which appear to be human in form. Effect Monsters * Lady of Rite * * * Ritual Monsters * Chaosbound Magician * * |spells = * Flash of Armageddon * Magician’s Oath * * * * * * * |traps = * Retribution of Followers * }} Category:Characters